produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Daehwi
|birthday = January 29, 2001 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 172cm |weight = 53kg |website = Naver Profile |final_placement = 3rd |original_rank = A }}Lee Daehwi (이대휘) is currently an idol under Brand New Music. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #3 in the finale making him a member of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Daehwi debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Daehwi to return to Brand New Music. Daehwi was confirmed as a member of Brand New Music's new boy group "AB6IX" along with fellow Produce 101 trainees, Kim Donghyun, Lim Youngmin, and Park Woojin. They are set to debut May 22, 2019. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Never" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Hourglass" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) AB6IX Albums * B:COMPLETE (2019) * 6IXENSE (2019) * 5NALLY (2020) Singles * "Breathe" (2019) * "Blind For Love" (2019) Collaboration * "Candle" (with Park Woojin) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) AB6IX * Hollywood (2019) * Breathe (2019) * Blind For Love (2019) * MELTING (2019) Collaboration * Candle (with Park Woojin) (2019) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Gallery Promotional Daehwi Debut.png| Debut Daehwi Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Daehwi Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Daehwi Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Daehwi Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Daehwi I Promise You.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Daehwi Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Daehwi Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Daehwi Undivided.jpg|"Hourglass" Lee Daehwi Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Lee Daehwi Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Lee Daehwi BNM Profile 1.jpg|Brand New Music Profile (2) Lee Daehwi BNM Profile 2.jpg|Brand New Music Profile (2) Lee Daehwi The Absolute Beginning Promo 1.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (1) Lee Daehwi The Absolute Beginning Promo 2.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (2) Lee Daehwi BECOMPLETE Promo 1.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (1) Lee Daehwi BECOMPLETE Promo 2.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (2) Lee Daehwi BECOMPLETE Promo 3.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (3) Lee Daehwi 6IXENSE Promo 1.png|''6IXENSE'' (1) Lee Daehwi 6IXENSE Promo 2.jpg|''6IXENSE'' (2) Lee Daehwi 6IXENSE Promo 3.jpg|''6IXENSE'' (3) Lee Daehwi 6IXENSE Promo 4.jpg|''6IXENSE'' (4) Lee Daehwi 5NALLY Promo 2.jpg|''5NALLY'' (1) Lee Daehwi 5NALLY Promo 3.jpg|''5NALLY'' (2) Produce101 Daehwi Produce 101.png Lee Daehwi Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Daehwi Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Daehwi Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Daehwi Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 브랜뉴ㅣ이대휘ㅣ팔방미인 선물박스 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ이대휘 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ이대휘 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이대휘(브랜뉴뮤직) vs 김사무엘(브레이브) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 브랜뉴뮤직 임영민, 이대휘, 박우진, 김동현 ♬HOLLYWOOD @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이대휘 - BTS ♬상남자 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이대휘 - BLACKPINK ♬불장난 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Playing With Fire Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이대휘 - 국민의 아들 ♬NEVER @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Never Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 더힐 이대휘 직캠 '모래시계(Hourglass)' (WANNA ONE The Heal LEE DAE HWI FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN|Boomerang Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 이대휘 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE LEE DAE HWI FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 이대휘 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE LEE DAE HWI FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 이대휘 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One LEE DAE HWI FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 이대휘 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One LEE DAE HWI FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 이대휘 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One LEE DAE HWI FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:AB6IX